


Sentiero della Fenice

by anch_io



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Godmother story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anch_io/pseuds/anch_io
Summary: This is the story of Harry's godmother, Rose Evans.





	Sentiero della Fenice

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in my mind for a while and finally got the chance to write down. Enjoy!

_The short, angry man looked ready to yank out his hair by the roots - or better yet, throw a punch at the man before him. He turned suddenly, the ends of his coat swinging as he glared at Albus. "Do you even know what you are saying, what you are implying? How can you stand there and be so certain about this?"_

_Albus' looked passively back, his eyes twinkling. "It is quite simple, sir. She is Lily Potter's little sister, and Harry Potter's godmother."_

* * *

"Harry, please work with me here, open your mouth," a young, dark-haired woman said, holding up a spoon and looking patiently exasperated. She sat slightly slumped in a wooden chair in the center of a rather small kitchen, before her a little boy in a booster seat. He only turned his head further to the side, whining while she sighed and lowered the spoon. "Alright, I guess you win this time," she said easily, standing up and smoothing down her wrinkled t-shirt. Harry still kept his head to side, stubbornly refusing to look at her while she cleaned the dishes left in the sink. He didn't understand why he had to eat if he wasn't hungry; couldn't she tell that he wanted to play? His pout turned severe when he glanced at the woman only to see her ignoring him. He whined again and this made her take pause, turning off the water and turning to face him.

"You know you're just so cute when you do that," she said playfully, wiping her hands with a dish towel and squatting to his eye level, "C'mon, can't you give your Aunt Rosie a smile?"

Harry took this as an opportunity to frown deeper, finally turning to her and crossing his arms as he'd seen his Aunt Rosie do before when she argued with someone she didn't like, like his Aunt Petunia. This only made her laugh, grabbing him out of his chair and popping him on her hip. He tried to keep his arms crossed, but when Rose dipped him a bit too far to the side, he suddenly reached out and grabbed onto her shirt, giggling as she did it again a few more times. 

"There it is!" she said triumphantly, hoisting him up to her face and planting a loud kiss onto his forehead. He laughed and squirmed to get down, running into the next room to grab his favorite toy, a stuffed deer. Rose watched him go, smiling as he babbled to the toy and continued to clean. _That kid is so cute,_ she thought, _he looks so much like James, hopefully he won't inherit too much of his troublemaking tendencies._ Rose thought back to her own teenage years and cringed, _Hopefully he won't learn any of mine either._

Rose took Harry in after the deaths of his parents, James and Lily. Originally, her oldest sister, Petunia, was supposed to take care of him. _Actually_ , she thought with a quiet anger, _it was a job initially meant for his godfather_. When Rose heard the news, she made her case to Dumbledore and was able to become his primary guardian with several conditions: she was to take him to his aunt and uncle at least once a year, and was to not speak to him about magic. 

_And finally_ , she thought back to the old man with the twinkling eyes and silvery beard, _to keep in touch_. 

Hearing his adorable giggles from the other room, she ceased her chores and listened for the telltale -

"Aun' Rosie!"

Rose smiled and went to the other room. Harry was sitting on a circular carpet next to a faded couch, holding onto his toy and beaming up when he saw his aunt enter the room. "Play!"

Rose sat down next to him and said, "Alright, we'll play for a little bit, but then it's time for bed, got it mister?" Harry nodded and Rose picked up Prongs, making funny voices and moving the toy around her nephew while he laughed. His eyes crinkled; they were just as green as his mother's, a shade Rose always loved and wished she had. Her eyes were brown like her father's, but her hair was a darker auburn, an echo of Lily's red locks. However, where Lily had long, smooth waves, Rose had curls she cut short. Harry reached up and grabbed onto a piece of hair, tugging on it and laughing as it got uncurled and got longer. Rose winced, then grabbed his hand and pulled her hairs out of his fist.

"Harry, that's not nice." He tried to reach up again and Rose stopped him. "Harry, stop it, I won't say it again." His wide eyes looked up at her and he seemed to understand; his hands went back to the plushie and he seemed content.

Rose, however, wasn't as content. She was overdue for a visit with her sister, and while she loved her nephew Dudley (despite his tantrums), she wasn't overly fond of Petunia or her husband. The last time she went was ... _tense_ , to say the least, and ended in some choice words on Petunia's part and nearly getting thrown out the front door by Vernon.

_Oh whatever_ , she thought, _Petunia agreed to visits so she wouldn't have to raise Harry, the selfish bi -_

"Aun' Rosie! Play!"

Rose shook off the negative thoughts and went back to attend to her godson.

* * *

"Alright Harry, remember to be a good boy for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, okay?" Rose said, adjusting her clothes (perfectly modest and perfectly normal for _perfect Petunia_ ) and reaching down to straight out Harry's unruly hair, cowlicks still sticking up despite the strict brushing she gave it earlier. His scar was partially covered by his growing hair, but Rose hadn't gotten around to cutting it; she hoped her sister wouldn't bring it up and make a fuss - although, making fusses seemed to be her specialty. 

"'Kay," he said, looking around the simple neighborhood, looking rather bored. Rose was suddenly brought back to the first time she came to this house, right after Petunia was married. Her and Lily had taken a day to visit, only to have their oldest sister slam the door in their faces when they knocked on the door. 

_"Well, she's pleasant as always," Lily said evenly, looking around the neighborhood._

_Rose nodded silently, shoving her hands further into her pockets. She looked up at the clouds obscuring the sun and squinted. Lily's green eyes caught her expression and she frowned. She looked over the depressing neighborhood once more before sudden perking up and turning back to her sister._

_"Hey," Lily said, her green eyes lighting up as she grabbed Rose's wrist, "Let's get out of here, I know a place ten times better than here..."_

Rose shook her head of the memory, sighed, and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, straightening her back and putting on a close-lipped smile before knocking on the door to 4 Privet Drive. 


End file.
